


About Time

by SketchyNakama



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Romance, the whole story will be in wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyNakama/pseuds/SketchyNakama
Summary: Aira went away to Milan for a break from the stress she accumulated over the past 3 years with Donald.From FBI's knowledge, only the two photos on his posters is the only evidence to identify the unknown fugitive.So, it wasn't a surprise when Aira and Raymond's paths cross, with his head shaved, she had no idea her emotions would latched onto the Concierge of Crime.Resulting to a miracle.*I do not own any of the character's from 'The Blacklist', and just Aira Lexus and others to come.(I'm following the series, with my own characters)
Relationships: Raymond Reddington & Original Female Character(s), Raymond Reddington/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a notifiers about the new story I have, that will all be updated in Wattpad :)
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/208244737-about-time-raymond-reddington-x-reader

Full Summary:

Aira 'Iris' Lexus was adopted to the Ressler's family at a young age.  
Aira was a part of the case search for Reddington with Ressler in 2006 till end of 2009.  
After Brussels incident and the hiatus of the fugitive's actions, she quits from Donald's obsession to hunt for the fugitive.  
As much as she loved her brother, she knew that there is no way they can work together without him being so paranoid so much.  
Aira went away to Milan for a break from the stress she accumulated over the past 3 years with Donald.

From FBI's knowledge, only the two photos on his posters is the only evidence to identify the unknown fugitive.

So, it wasn't a surprise when Aira and Raymond's paths cross, with his head shaved, she had no idea her emotions would latched onto the Concierge of Crime.

Resulting to a miracle.

Sneak Peak of the story:

Third's POV

"And if you want the whales on my list, you have to play by my rules.

I never sleep in the same locations for more than two nights in a row.

I want a full-encrypted 8 millimetre tag embedded in my neck not that garbage from alpha chip you stuck in my shoulder.

I want my own security. I've complied a list of five acceptable applicants.

Pick two.

Whatever. I tell you falls under an immunity package that negotiate myself.

And finally most importantly I speak only with Elizabeth Keen-"

Slowly Red turned his face towards the latter who listened intensively to his speech, "And Agent Ressler, I also want Iris Lexus back on the team," ending his demand with a smirk.

Ressler couldn't resist but to expose a hint of disbelief from the fugitive's irrelevant request. Gaining the man in front of him a wave of success that his conspiracy was right-

"Who is Iris Lexus, Agent Ressler?" His director, Harold Copper, asked him, who sat right across the table next to him.

-Aira Lexus is alive.

Done!

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/story/208244737-about-time-raymond-reddington-x-reader
> 
> Just in case :) See ya at Wattpad


End file.
